


No Regrets:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Catherine & Steve 6x03 Saga Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Concerns, Confessions, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intentions, Love, Love Confessions, No Secrets, Pain, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, S06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm is on the Mountains), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny asked Catherine to meet him, cause he needs to know what her intentions are, He hates to see Steve hurt so much in the past, As she waits for him, She thinks about her future, & has no regrets, Will she stick to her plan?, Is Danny gonna be the hero in this one?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets:

*Summary: Danny asked Catherine to meet him, cause he needs to know what her intentions are, He hates to see Steve hurt so much in the past, As she waits for him, She thinks about her future, & has no regrets, Will she stick to her plan?, Is Danny gonna be the hero in this one?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was at the look out spot that her friend & love one, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams told her to meet him at, As she was waiting for him to meet her, she thought about the last year, & what it had meant to her, & also not having Steve was miserable, & she never thought to fall in love again. She thought about the last couple of years of being together, before her adventure in Afghanistan, She knew that she had to come home, cause her place is with her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, & she thought this to herself.

 

 **"Steve McGarrett is the only one that I want to be with, He makes me happy, & knows exactly what I need, I feel safe with him, & he makes sure that our ohana is safe too"**, she continues to think to herself, The Beautiful Brunette was brought back from her thoughts, as she heard the familiar roar of the camaro approaching, she composed herself, & knew that this has to be done, in order for her, & Steve to move on.

 

Danny saw his friend, & said with a smile, "Hey, Doll", & brought her into a hug, & she said with a sigh, "It's so good to see you, Danny", The Blond smiled, & said, "It's great to see you too, Cath, Really", He cleared his throat, & said, "The reason I called you down here is because of Steve, He had been a wreck since you left, & he wouldn't admit it, But it hurt him badly...Plus, Other things came into the mix, He is the best man I ever known, even if he did things he wasn't proud of, He deserves to be happy, I think you can give that to him, You guys bring out the best in each other", which made Catherine smile.

 

Danny said with a sigh, "Do you want to know what he had been through ?", Catherine was cut off guard by it, & nodded, "So, It began with Wo Fat....", & he went on with Steve imagining that his dad was there alive, & he had been back to where he was 6 years ago. Catherine had tears down her face, as she listened to the torture, that her lover had to go through, & the pain, both physical, & emotional. The Loudmouth Detective said soothingly, "It's all right, It's okay, He's okay, He is one tough cookie, I want you to know all of that, so you know what to expect", She composed herself, & said, "Thank you, Danny, You are a great friend", she kissed him on the cheek.

 

She decided to confess to Danny about the job offer at the CIA, & she said to Danny angrily, "They expected me to go, but I told them to shove it up their asses, I am not their pawn, I am retired from the Navy, I am gonna enjoy my life, Cause I deserve it, & I am spending time with my man", Danny said proudly exclaiming, "That's my girl !", Suddenly an idea hits Catherine, & she said pleadingly to him, with her puppy dog eyes.

 

"Do you still have connections to the catering industry, I need help planning something, that I think Steve would love, & show him that I am here to stay for good", The Blond smiled, & said, "I got connections up the ying-yang, They owe me favors, Tell me what you have planned in mind". She gave him the details, & he smirked, saying, "Steve has been a very good boy", & they hugged, & Danny said vowing, "I will get on this", She thanked him, & went back to the house, where she waits for Steve to come home.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
